Lynette Alexander-Tanner
Lynette Rowena Alexander-Tanner is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and fourth child of Lyla Alexander and Seth Tanner. She will be the younger twin sister of Lindsay Alexander-Tanner. She will possess the abilities of Aquatic Adaptation, Catoptric Teleportation, Kinetic Energy Absorption and Time Travelling. Appearance Lynette will have light brown eyes and a pale skin tone. She will be slim and petite in build. Although she will initially be rather tall for her age as a child, this will not continue, and she will be below average height by the time she's an adult. While she is young, she will have blonde hair like her parents and the majority of her siblings. When she is older she will decide to dye it black. Her hair will be long and wavy, and it would be extremely curly if she ever chose to cut it short. Her taste in clothing will be slightly old-fashioned, in a way, and she will love vintage pieces. Occasionally she will even use time travelling to buy her clothes. Abilities Lynette's first ability will be Aquatic Adaptation. Her body will automatically adapt whenever underwater. She will grow gills, and her lungs will be bypassed to protect them. Her hands and feet will also become webbed, her skin will become fully waterproof and her senses will adapt to being underwater. The adaptations will occur immediately once she is underwater, and will reverse within seconds of resurfacing. Her second ability will be Catoptric Teleportation. Lynette will be be able to teleport by means of a reflection. She will be able to step into any mirror or other reflective surface, and step out of another reflection, in which her image will have suddenly appeared, seconds earlier. The image will seem to solidify and move forwards as she teleports out of the mirror. She will only be able to teleport if there is a reflection nearby to use, and will also only be able to appear in other locations where there is another reflection. She will consciously choose the other location while stepping into the mirror, though it can also be guided subconsciously or by random thoughts. Her third ability will be Kinetic Energy Absorption. This ability will allow her to absorb kinetic energy. She could use it to prevent movement or to protect against certain attacks, e.g. stopping a bullet or slowing down a punch until it becomes ineffective. She could trap a person, preventing him or her from fleeing. She could also use it to prevent damage from a crash or a fall. However, she won't be able to use the energy which she absorbs in any way - she won't be able to convert it into other forms, use it to heal herself or to live on. It will always merely dissipate. Her fourth and final ability will be Time Travelling. Lynette will be capable of travelling to both the past and the future. She will normally access the ability by thinking of a specific date she wishes to travel to, though she could also focus on a memory if it is a time she has seen before, or a memory of another which has been shown to her in some way. She will be able to take one person through time with her. If she attempts to take more than one passenger, she will find that she cannot move through time at all. She also won't be able to use the ability to teleport to a different location without time travelling too. However, she will still be able to travel instantaneously using her catoptric teleportation. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lyla Alexander *Father - Seth Tanner *Sisters - Alexis, Sheridan, Lindsay and Pearl Alexander-Tanner *Brothers - Marshall, Dorian and George Alexander-Tanner History & Future Etymology Lynette is a Welsh name meaning "idol" and also a French name meaning "little beauty". Her middle name, Rowena, is a Germanic name meaning "fame" and bliss". It can also be considered a variant of Rowan, meaning "little red one". Her maternal surname, Alexander, is a Greek name which means "defending men", while Tanner, her paternal surname, can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters